


Dream Lover.

by GeneralConcha



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Gentle Oral, Jealous Hux, Oneshot, Oral, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, face riding, female-desire, gratuitous gentleness, like...lots of oral, seriouslyjustreadit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralConcha/pseuds/GeneralConcha
Summary: This is a one shot of General Hux find out your date didn't go so well.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/You
Kudos: 6





	Dream Lover.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my big tiddied soft bellied women. You are always at the forefront of my stories.  
> Context : I had a date and wanted to play with the idea of Hux being jealous.  
> Enjoy <3

“Well ..” you finger your keys looking down at them hopefully and back up at your date for the night. He’s okay, the attention is nice but the conversation was worth sticking around for. He licks his lips eyeing yours and seems to zero out. Your breath hitches, your chest rising finally a tiny voice in your head whispers.  
As you begin to close your eyes and tilt your head he immediately clams up, afraid of touching you maybe? You cannot read him at this moment and he swiftly shakes your hand.  
“Good Evening “  
You pause, mildly annoyed but you take a step back acknowledging his boundary and turn to enter your apartment closing the door gently and sighing against it.  
Date number 3 was about as exhilarating as date one and two.  
Maybe it was just easier to date, instead of fantasizing about men who were either unavailable or just not real.  
You stare down at your laptop monitor gently tapping on General Hux’s nose.  
“Not you Armitage..”  
8:00 blinks on your microwave and you sigh, dinner was meh, the date was meh.  
You climb into bed, your weighted blanket dragging slowly along your ankle as you curl into a ball, kicking off your shoes, still in your date clothes and drift into a too-late-in-the-day nap.

A warm hand beneath the weighted blanket pushes your hair behind your ear coaxing you gently to wake up.  
“Mmm” you burrow your nose into the warmth, its soft, squishy like skin. You shake your head snuggling further. A sweet beautiful nap with no one to bother yo-  
Your eyes flick open.  
Its dark, of course beneath the blanket but a warm pair of eyes meet your gaze.  
They’re soft, green and eerily familiar.  
“Huh...Hux?” you whisper, your eyes narrowing as you gently lift the blanket open.  
He is now nose to now with you, your cheeks feel hot as you quickly realize he’s in bed with you, while his coat is off he’s in a black tshirt, black jogger pants you are wrapped entirely around him.  
What.  
“Oh.. “ you look at him, then down, then under the blankets and then at his face. “Ohh..”  
“I’m here..” he whispers to you, wetting his lips and reaching towards you, without hesitation you lay your face into his open palm. Logic be damned.  
“Turn your back to me.” he says , his lips against your temple.  
Your eyes open again, feeling the warmth of his breath despite this clearly being a dream you nod and snuggle your back, your butt and thighs against him. He exhales contently, his arm wrapped around your stomach. Your breath hitches momentarily, your belly is soft but he doesn’t seem to mind. He humms an approval, his nose tickles the crook of your neck as he places a soft warm kiss there.  
“Much better..”  
You close your eyes to savor this, his lips feel as soft as they look, barely brushing against your skin you take a moment to bite your lip. Your thighs pressing together to ease the tension you’re beginning to feel.  
“In time..” he whispers wolfishly.  
Your breath hitches, was that swooning? You dare to speak despite fearing this will be over.  
“How are you here? And also, what a beautiful dream.” you feel his arms curl a little tighter, his fingernails gently tracing figure eights on your thigh.  
“I could hear your wishes, your disappointment…” he buries his face into your neck, your hair, between your shoulder blades. Despite whatever composure you attempted, a quiet whimper escaped your mouth. He placed his hand beneath your knee  
“Is this okay?” he asked.  
You shuddered, nodding and feeling the exquisite touch as he gently taking your leg lifting it slightly and placing his own thigh between. You squeezed him gently, imagining his power between the two.  
“Why now?” you asked and he was silent for a beat. Your head turned and he stared at your lips longingly.  
“So i could do this..” he leaned towards you, looking up into your eyes as you leaned back closing your own, his fingers brushing your cheek as he pressed his lips to yours.  
Instinctively you clenched your thighs, encouraged by this he moaned into your lips his hand falling from your waist to between your breasts, sliding his fingers around your throat , to your chin gently pulling your deeper into the kiss. Pulling away slowly you felt a tiny ache. The void he had suddenly filled.  
“He didn’t deserve you.”  
“Armitage - I..”  
“You used to fantasize about me..” he smiled, his fingers cupping and stroking your neck, cheek, arms, he couldn’t be close enough to you.  
“I did..i do. But you’re not real. He was...er..is..”  
“Could he touch you like this?” He insisted, the flush of his cheeks now slightly pink. Was this jealousy? He pressed closer to you, his hips slowly rocking against you and your body responded in kind.  
“Could he find you in the dark like this and fuck those sweet moans from your mouth?”  
Your eyes dazed now his gentleness never wavered but behind it hunger he hadn’t unleashed yet.  
You held back your answer, to see how far he’d go.  
“He didn’t kiss you because he doesn’t know how..” His fingers trace down to your belly, his middle finger finding its way just beneath the elastic band. You become slightly mortified as these are not date panties, they are fruit of the loom gray boxer types with a thick band to boot.  
He licks a tooth, something dark now in his eyes.  
They might as well have been period panties.  
“I can smell how wet you are for me..”  
Your breath hitches, your words useless to you as you mentally surrender to this heady feeling. shame held no place here, but his attempts to seduce you were working.

“You know, sweet girl that he would try to fuck you.. But when you closed your eyes..I would be the one you’d see..” he sounded as desperate as you felt. His own whispers shakey, heated. Longing. When you inhale, his warm fingers cup your entire pussy in his hand. His other snaking its way beneath your blouse, fingers working their way greedily until the wire of your bra.  
You feel his knee providing just enough press on the bottom of your pussy, while his middle finger and ringer finger begin to slide around your clit and lips not touching your hardening button directly. You open for him like a flower, your hand behind your now fingers in his hair you buck. His fingers, gentle and circling he brings them away from your panties , past your mouth and to his lips as he pulls away from your kiss.  
Tasting you he sucks greedily as his fingertips.  
Exhaling sharply you watch in awe, his lips now flush from arousal he gently rolls you to your back, untangling his legs he scootches beneath the blanket and beneath your pencil skirt. You feel his nose gently pushing your legs apart.  
“Armitage.. Please..”  
Without warning, he slowly pulls your panties to the side and engulfs your entire pussy with his mouth, lips and tongue flat against your lips you moan, sounding almost offended at how immediately delicious this feeling is.  
Your stomach clenching, your thighs shaking his head pressed against your thigh his tongue slowly stroking from the bottom of your pussy around your clit and eventually, slowly, deliberately tongue-fucking just your entrance.  
His thumb sliding into you, pulling your lips gently apart for access to your glistening cunt.  
“Oh my god..” you say, your hands gently tugging his hair, causing him to moan against you. The sweet vibrations causing you to clench and unclench.  
There was no way in hell you were going to cum so soon.  
He gently pushed your skirt up just to your hips, so you could watch his work, his chin wet from your arousal as he gently pulls away from your lips with a gentle suck.  
“Could he do this..?” he says with a slight growl, his tongue entering you and then out. “Or this?” his flat tongue creating a long wet figure eight circles and away. “Or this?” he said, his fingers spreading you apart to gently scoop out some of your wetness and suckle greedily as his fingertips.  
You shake your head, sitting up now your legs try to rock against his mouth, his lips. His eyes, the coil tightens and untightens.  
“Does it please you to fuck my face?”  
You nod, the grip in his hair tightening.  
He grins, both of his hands sliding up under your thighs and back he turns you both, scooping you easily. While he is skinny, he’s not without muscle. Armitage now, flat on his back, your thighs nestled at each side of his ears . His red hair splayed around your pillow, your cunt completely devoured by his mouth. The sight is too much, he links fingers with your own nodding his mouth and shoving his tongue you arch your back riding his mouth.  
The new sensation, your once neglected clit now lapped lazily with each grind, each stroke each humm that comes from his eager mouth. Your grinds lose their rhythm, behind you his cock, stiff in his pants waits for you. Lap, after sweet tongue lap and when you stare into his eyes a orgasm ripples through your body, the release grips you greedily. He follows you, his mouth not once switching rhythm or leaving your cunt, you ride him. forcefully , the orgasm being pulled from you as you release. Your moans bouncing off of the walls and shuddering, when you’re done he slowly pulls away, his wet kisses bringing you down against your thighs. He helps you down off of his lips to his side placing your head on his chest stroking the side of your body as you drift, into his warmth. Into his space.  
“Your dreams are beautiful and that man was scum.”  
You smile sleepily, drifting away. 

A soft buzz arouses you, checking your phone you wipe your eyes.  
“1:01” fuck. You pause, looking at your side and let out a whine.  
Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but also, here's the thing yall.. sometimes we just need some Vanilla.  
> Did ya like it? Let me know! <3


End file.
